Let it Die
by M.Cherry
Summary: Não haveria recomeço algum ali. Era o fim, e somente ele.


Fic escrita para o Amigo secreto do fórum MM. Meu amigo é a: **DRAQUETE!** Eu espero que você goste, foi de coração. Eu apanhei pra cacete pra escrever isso. Bom ano pra você, C. Os trechos são de _Hurricane_ do_ 30 seconds to Mars._

Ta sem betagem, sorry.

E você que não gostou, aperte o x.

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

Let it Die**

_Do you really want me dead?_

Era o fim. Não tinha mais nem como empurrar uma coisa que nem _devia _mais existir. Era proibido e inaceitável. Até mesmo para os dois. O fim podia significar que algo novo iria começar. É. Um recomeço. Mas... Que recomeço? Não haveria recomeço algum ali. Era o fim, e somente ele.

.x.

" Quero que saia." – Draco dizia calmamente.

Harry continuou exatamente onde ele estava. Encarando Malfoy com uma mistura de raiva e compaixão.

" Se eu sair por aquela porta, nunca mais me verá."

" É o que eu sempre quis."

" De verdade?"

Malfoy respirou fundo. Ele sentou-se na cama bagunçada e abaixou a cabeça.

" Sim. Verdade." – ele disse baixo, quase num sussurro.

Harry aproximou-se dele, sentando a seu lado.

" Você é o motivo de toda guerra que há lá fora, e nada mais justo que você morra, Potter."

" Tem coragem? Se tiver me mate, Malfoy."

Draco o olhou. Ele aproximou o seu rosto ao de Harry, fechando os olhos, num quase beijo. Como ele o mataria? Um era o refúgio do outro, uma espécie de fuga para todos os problemas. Era um ódio transformado, mas não digo em amor.

Harry roçou os lábios nos de Malfoy, mas Draco afastou-se bruscamente. Harry o olhou com súplica. Ele o queria pela ultima vez. E nem que fosse aquela.

_No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret_

Malfoy pegou um cigarro numa gaveta. Acendeu e foi para perto da janela.

" Você acha que tudo isso aí fora, é minha culpa, Malfoy?" – Harry foi para perto dele na janela.

" Boa parte. Você não sobrevive a tudo isso, Harry. Você não tem sete vidas. Uma hora alguém vai vencê-lo."

" Você mesmo disse que eu não tenho várias vidas. Eu apenas tenho sorte. Sorte e apenas isso." – Harry disse pensativo.

" Alguém vai tirar a sua sorte, Potter."

" Você?"

" Não... Eu não te faria esse favor."

_The secrets that we sould were never known_

Malfoy jogou o cigarro pela janela e foi até a porta.

" Tudo bem, Potter. Eu saio."

" Saia, e ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nós dois."

" Eu jamais faria uma idiotice dessas comigo mesmo, Potter. Você acha que eu contaria?"

" É nosso segredo, querendo ou não."

" E segredos devem ser guardados a sete chaves... Principalmente esse."

Harry foi em direção a ele depressa. Num beijo agressivo. Nada de carinhos, nada de amor. Ele o queria, e era só isso. Malfoy afastou-se novamente, empurrando-o.

" Eu não quero dividir nenhum segredo com você, Potter. Deixa de ser ridículo.

.x.

Malfoy desceu as escadas do apartamento depressa. Queria esquecer Harry e todos os problemas que ele havia trazido pra ele.

A guerra lá fora precisava dele. Precisava dele pra alguma coisa. Nem que ele se fodesse e morresse no final. Era por causa de Potter. Potter era seu problema. Seu inicio e seu fim.

.x.

Os dias passavam lentamente, como se cada um tivesse 48 horas. Ele não via Potter há um bom tempo. E não iria atrás dele de forma alguma. Nem notícias ele tinha. Procurava não ler nada, porque até os noticiários ele tomava.

Por que ele estava em tudo e todo lugar? Por quê? O quão vivo ele conseguia ficar em algum lugar? Irritava.

E ele iria resolver.

.x.

_Or alive to live a lie_

Subiu as escadas do ultimo lugar que ele queria ver na vida. As lembranças vinham a cada segundo. Era um incentivo pra que fosse embora, mas ele não iria.

Abriu a porta sem bater. Com força.

" Potter, venha. Venha para que eu o mate." – ele foi andando devagar cômodo a cômodo.

"Potter? Está fugindo de mim?" – riu debochadamente.

Ninguém. Ele notara que estava tudo vazio. Um desespero bateu de repente. Não, não podia ter acontecido.

Foi até o quarto. A cama continuara bagunçada, como eles sempre deixavam. Não havia sinal de nada. Parecia estar desocupado há um bom tempo.

Os olhos de Malfoy encheram-se de lágrimas. Lágrimas de rancor,de ódio. Um bilhete já amassado jogado em meio aos lençóis. Era a letra dele.

_Malfoy, _

_Eu cansei de viver na mentira. Fui viver outra vida, em outro lugar._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S: Eu sabia que você viria._

Ele amassou o papel. Uma fúria enorme tomou conta de Malfoy de repente. Ele o deixara pra viver em outro lugar. Era injusto.

Malfoy queria o fim. Mas não que o fim partisse de Harry. Tudo partira de Harry. E ele, aprendera da pior forma.


End file.
